1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a tracking menu that can be used with a pen based computer and that provides a pen user the functionality of a mouse and, more particularly, to a pen-mouse that tracks a position of a pen or stylus, allows pointing like a mouse and emulates the functionality of mouse buttons and other mouse inputs, such as a finger rollable wheel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stylus or pen-based computers, such as tablet (personal computers) PCs and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are becoming a popular type of computing device. These devices operate somewhat differently than the typical mouse-based computer systems. In the pen-based devices the user uses a stylus or pen to select and activate items, such as menu controls/buttons, as well as to perform graphic functions, such as drawing. In performing these different operations it is often the case that the user must move the pen to a menu to select a function and then return to the display area to perform the function. Because these pen-based operations are somewhat different from traditional mouse based operations, it can be helpful to a new user to have a familiar paradigm, such as a mouse, that can be used in pen-based computers to perform mouse type operations.
What is needed is an interface that provides a user with the look and “feel” of operation of a mouse and avoids the need to move to a menu to select mouse functions, such as left button, right button, scroll, etc.